


Motivation

by nicefinalbeam (sparkleboom)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Desk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleboom/pseuds/nicefinalbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun thinks he can be promoted by the end of the week. How hard can it be to gain his boss's approval?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally done for the [](http://je-fqfest.livejournal.com/profile)[**je_fqfest**](http://je-fqfest.livejournal.com/) in response to a request by [](http://blutigertod.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://blutigertod.livejournal.com/)**blutigertod**. I had fun writing it!

He'd known about Sakurai Sho long before he'd been transferred into the man's department. He'd heard about the young and hardworking boss who'd "changed the company" and made plenty of money he didn't need with a rich, successful father and an intelligent mother who allowed him to stay at home.

After four months, that was still about all he knew. His coworkers had filled in a few more details, the man's friendships with several athletes in spite of his own lack of coordination, his preference for the true Italian style of spaghetti (and tea over coffee), and his tendency to rap the lyrics to popular songs during drunken nights at karaoke, but Matsumoto Jun had yet to see any of these things first hand. The state of the economy had pushed them all into overdrive, but Sho especially, proven by his missing the company retreat and disappearing into his office each morning.

"He's always too busy to get to know," Ohno had informed him a few weeks back, scratching his nose as he pondered over the 'what's the boss like' question, "but Aiba says he's got sexy arms."

Ohno had kind eyes, when they were open, and a laugh that was infectious (if he made a sound at all). Sometimes Jun could hear it from his cubicle, but he'd learned not to bother leaving his workstation to find out the cause of Ohno's amusement. Answers ranged from the arrangement of pencils he didn't use into some barely recognizable shape to emails the man shouldn't have been receiving at his work address. Jun knew he could be a gossip whore, but that was about as far as he let distraction take him. He wished he could claim he was working on that particular problem, but there were two employees that encouraged this behavior on a regular basis.

Like now.

"Oh-chan's already in a well-established relationship with his mother," Nino explained, smirking at the chuckle the comment produced from Aiba, "But if you want to try and break it up, be my guest. We're sorely lacking in drama these days."

Jun couldn't say he was actually interested in taking on that kind of responsibility. Cooking and cleaning up for someone, not an issue, but also not what he wanted. Taking care of more than one person when for once in his life he didn't have the money to take care of himself? He'd rather be on his own.

"So no one has sex around here?" Jun questioned, eyebrow raised in suspicion. Office relationships were the common thing to talk about on breaks, at least in his experience. Politics lead to discussions that never wanted to _die_ and to far more negativity than Jun could handle on a daily basis. Thoughts on the entertainment industry filled him with the jealousy of a small child. Sex was safe. Everyone had sex and everyone knew about it.

"I suspect they do," Nino answered lazily, obvious about his preference for his game of Tetris than this conversation with Jun, "with their husbands and wives and stuff. You're the youngest one here."

"Didn't you say you were my age?" Jun pointed out, "And the boss... he's not even 30."

Nino shrugged.

"I have sex," Aiba announced proudly, spinning in his chair to face Jun, "But I'm not allowed to talk about it. _Some_ people think I go into too much detail."

"There's no such thing as too much detail," Jun countered with a grin, mostly because he knew Aiba must have meant Nino, and even after only a few months, Jun knew Nino was too adorable for someone so sharp. He deserved a little teasing. Maybe more than that, but he seemed mum on the details of his own sexual conquests. Too bad.

Nino pressed the space bar on his keyboard, removing his glasses and fixing Jun with a glare that clearly meant he thought otherwise. Slowly, unnervingly, the corners of his mouth pulled up into a smile.

"We have sex if we need to," he informed his semi-new coworker, "when we need something. Like a raise or more paid vacation time."

He was probably lying. Jun could tell by the mischief written in the arch of his eyebrow, in the way that Aiba remained silent observing the scene. There was no reason to believe that he could sleep his way into a better position, even if he did find the scenario oddly thrilling.

Sakurai Sho, seemingly perfect human being, accepting sexual favors as a bribe for employee benefits.

"Is _that_ all? Well then," Jun quipped, "I'll be above you by the end of the week."

"I hope that's a promise," Nino laughed in return.

The pink tint to his cheeks indicated he might have been embarrassed, or intimidated, or maybe a fantastic actor. Jun would figure it out later. He'd already taken a longer break than he'd intended, and he wasn't going to be able to negotiate a promotion without doing any work. No matter what Nino said might be required of a higher status, it wasn't enough on its own. He had to prove he could do his job before proving he could do his boss.

"Why did you do that?" Aiba asked once Jun was out of sight, frowning in disapproval and dropping a stack of papers onto Nino's desk.

"He's cute," Nino told him, shrugging and returning to Tetris, "this is how I make friends."

A week, Jun soon discovered, was not a very long time for impressing much of anyone. Not when the boss ignored everyone, save the people doing things _wrong_. A mysterious rush ran through him each time Sho's face appeared few cubicle's down to scold the man who'd turned his estimates in late or at Aiba's desk for a friendly chat before disappearing again.

_Get him alone_ his mind prodded, and _get him alone_ a much different organ echoed.

He'd forgotten the original plan by Friday, the plan to meet and awe and sell himself with knowledge of what needed to be done. He'd formed a new plan when the air conditioning had temporarily failed on Wednesday, the shine on Sho's skin a tease for him and all the single women over thirty.

"Sakurai-san?" he poked his head in, knocking politely on the inside of the door. He'd been nagged for working too hard, told by Aiba and Nino and even Ohno that he should join them and forget about a raise during a recession, but he didn't want to turn back now. He couldn't tell them he was _really_ beginning to like his boss.

"Ah, Matsumoto-san, come in," came the distracted reply, Sho's head never lifting up, his eyes never leaving the papers in front of him.

The only problem, Jun realized as he stood awkwardly in the doorway, was that he'd never actually come up with an excuse to be here. He could ask a lot of questions, stall for time before stopping Sho's answers with his mouth (that sounded exciting -- Sho's mouth was a thing to behold). Or maybe he could give that speech he'd prepared on Tuesday about determination and the lack of challenge he faced in his current position. Not standing in the doorway, as that was quite clearly a challenge, but his cubicle and the monotony. Jun did his job well, but it was soul crushing at best.

"Where is everyone?" Sho asked suddenly, looking up from his work and out his office window, the empty chairs an indication that something was up.

"Company luncheon," Jun answered.

"Company luncheon?" Sho repeated, pursing his lips and flipping through his day calendar, frowning as he reached the current date, "I didn't write it down."

"We got a memo," Jun further explained, taking a seat across from the man as he continued, "it talked about encouraging employee morale in a time of tough economic conditions."

"We encourage them by spending money we don't have on lunch? I don't understand this company," Sho groaned in response, standing up from his desk. Jun watched with interest as his boss lightly kicked the waste paper basket in frustration (filled with crumpled post-it notes that fascinated Jun, as he'd never found a reason to use them _ever_ ) and pulled out his cell phone, furiously typing in a mail to _someone_ about _something_ , but Jun didn't have any idea what about.

It didn't matter. He was going to provide stress relief, not therapy. He didn't really need any of the background information.

"You stayed behind?" Sho added a moment later, clicking his cell phone shut and looking helpless in the center of his office, hands on his hips and eyes on the ceiling.

"I thought you might be hungry," Jun responded.

He liked to think it was nonchalant, maybe a little lower in tone than usual, but it was the lack of food he thought might make the biggest statement. Either that or the lick of his lips, but Sho didn't seem to be paying attention to his gestures. Maybe he'd picked a bad time.

"How's the economy treating you?" Sho made conversation, which to be honest, made Jun worry that maybe he really wasn't getting his point across very well. But Sho had studied economics, hadn't he? Maybe it turned him on.

_I live in Tokyo and have an addiction to designer hats, how do you_ think _I'm doing?_ he wanted to complain.

He didn't.

"Could be better," he hinted instead.

_Be bolder you bastard_ his mind was screaming, attempting to push him forward and do what had to be done. It wasn't easy to ignore when his body seemed to react in the same way. He'd never had trouble finding Sho attractive. He'd be lying if he said he'd not thought about this before. Once or twice in the shower, sometimes late at night when nothing was on TV.

It didn't prepare him for the real thing, for the way Sho jerked, startled out of his thoughts when Jun's fingers loosened his tie. The shock was apparent on his face as Jun pressed closer than would ever be considered work appropriate.

They both swallowed hard.

"I've got a meeting tomorrow morning," Sho's voice wavered, his eyes fixed on the papers on his desk. Jun nodded and tossed the tie into his vacant chair as Sho continued, "the presentation I'm working on, it's not ready."

It was hard to judge whether he was expected to continue, if Sho was simply going along with this while he secretly called for security, until the man's hands left his own hips and grasped at Jun's, pulling him closer yet. His eyes searched the room, his mind no doubt still running at an impossible pace, mapping out the pros and cons or perhaps still going over numbers and names for a project he'd not be finishing. Jun could recognize it, he operated in much the same way. He respected Sho, for all he did and all he would do, and for Matsumoto Jun, respect for the mind and respect for the body could easily overlap.

_Pay attention_ , Jun demanded wordlessly, lips skimming the man's jaw, _pay attention to me_.

Sho took the hint, capturing the younger man's lips eagerly, hips grinding against Jun's gently at first. There was no doubt about what he wanted now, Jun could feel it as he moaned his approval into their kiss, but there was hesitation.

"Waiting for direction, boss," he teased as he caught his breath, teeth scraping slowly off Sho's bottom lip.

It wasn't like him to give up control, he was far too determined to have his way, but it was hard to shake the sense of inferiority he had with Sho when surrounded by framed certificates and plaques for jobs well done, one diploma from Keio University direct in his line of sight. He was really doing this. _Here_. It was worth the tiny bruise that would form where the knob of his spine forcefully met the wall.

They both seemed to miss the decorative plate's journey from the wall to the floor, the corner (reading 'come to Hakone next time, Sakurai-san') cracked and separated from the rest ("Ah well," Jun would think later, "it was my corner and my fault"). Sho's attention was now wrapped up in the scent of incense and subtle cologne at Jun's nape, his hands dropping from hip to button to zipper in quick succession.

"What do you want?" Sho's voice sounded in his ear, teeth gently nibbling his lobe.

It took some time for him to respond, given his heart had found its way to his throat. Not some budding romance that took his breath away, but the rush of adrenaline that came from doing something wrong and something pleasing all at once.

"A promotion," he breathed without thinking.

Sho stilled. Jun cringed as he felt the man's arms let go.

It was a tense silence, far longer than any Jun had ever been made to suffer before. Sho's eyes were narrowed and unfocused. Jun felt the tremble of the man's chest as he struggled to control his breathing. Jun's own body pulsed with lust and dissatisfaction, his face flushed red from embarrassment and arousal.

Clearly he'd misunderstood the question. You weren't supposed to admit just what you were after when you offered up sex on a lunch break. Jun knew that. Or he thought he knew before he'd fucked things up.

The worst part was how badly he wanted this, to finish without Sho looking at him in disgust, like a whore, despite the fact that he had technically just asked for pay. It had never been his intention to actually ask for anything, a promotion was just a bonus that may or may not come with fulfilling a fantasy. The reality, expecting a reward for screwing his boss, hadn't been on his mind. No, he'd not thought about the consequences at all. Only about Sho's body and all it must have been capable of, his debts, Nino's words, the three coming together and connecting in his mind as if all signs lead to kismet. It was unlike him. He _always_ analyzed every outcome before acting. He was respected for that. He was thorough.

Fuck.

"Fuck," Sho's voice echoed Jun's thoughts.

It would have made sense about now, in Jun's mind, for him to start fixing his mess... literally, figuratively, whichever seemed easier, and in this case it was probably the first. _Button up your pants and get the hell out_ a warning seemed to flash in his mind, but Sho hadn't bothered to put on his shirt yet. It was his office and his rules, but still.

Jun opened his mouth to try out some excuse, but promptly closed it again. Nothing seemed good enough. Playing it off as a joke would only make him appear weak, blaming it on his coworkers would be stupid and petty. He knew they'd not been serious with him, and he'd been prepared for his boss to potentially be mortified by his advances. Having said advances accepted and then turning out to be a _disappointment_ , that was horrifying for _him_. What could he say that wouldn't serve as just comforting himself?

It didn't seem right to apologize for hurting the boss's ego by not giving him a blowjob just for being hot (and not because he had the authority to provide Jun with the opportunity to buy that belt he'd seen in a store window about a week ago). Even if an apology was probably what the situation called for in some strange and twisted way.

"Sorry," he heard his voice slice through anyway, "I would have jumped you eventually. I just happened to gain some motivation."

Motive. Motivation. Whatever, same thing. At the very least, he was being honest.

He ignored the part of him that wanted him to run. It couldn't stand up against the reasons to stay - the other parts of Jun that wanted to know what happened next, if his job was in danger, if Sho would yell - or the very deep and hopefully buried need to pretend as if nothing had happened and go in for the kill.

His eyes were glued to Sho's figure, curious as the man headed toward the door without acknowledging his apology, heart beating faster and faster in anticipation of his boss disappearing through the door. Leaving his own office to get away... not the best sign.

Then again, it didn't seem much better for the lock to click into place, Sho meticulously dropping and closing the blinds on each and every window... one at a time, providing them the privacy that Jun hadn't considered in his haste.

_This is where you get fired_ he predicted, closing his eyes with a sigh.

"The way I see it, you have two options," Sho spoke suddenly.

Jun didn't bother to look up, figuring he should be averting his eyes or begging on his knees about now anyway, but he did nod in understanding. It was amazing there was even another option given. Sho was close, he could tell. It made him shift a little in discomfort, sliding his hand down to finally button up his pants.

He hated not knowing what was in store for him, but Sho's hand covering his own - stopping him from his task - made it a whole lot more exciting. His eyes opened.

"Fuck me," he gave what Jun assumed was option one, which in Jun's opinion made option two completely unnecessary, but he waited. He waited with wide eyes as Sho's fingers tickled the skin just above his boxer briefs.

"Or I write you up for sexual harassment," Sho finished with a smirk. His lips hovered near Jun's, clearly waiting for Jun's decision.

Desperation was far from an attractive look. Jun could play the game. He rolled his eyes upward, biding his time, biting his lip and taking deep breaths. Inside he was screaming and ready, outside he was as collected as a person could be with pants half off and an ultimatum in his lap. Sho's fingers twitched. Time was up.

"On the desk," Jun directed, shoving Sho backward and laughing as the man crashed into the chair, the abandoned tie from earlier slipping toward the wheels. "We'll need that," he added and pointed to the accessory, quickly ridding himself of his shirt.

"What for?" Sho questioned, eyebrow raising slightly as Jun reached his side and lifted his fist, kissing each knuckle before retrieving the item from his hand.

Jun would make sure to remove the man's laptop from the surface behind them, but after that he made no promises. He glanced toward the broken plate and smiled to himself, tugging Sho toward his chest and wrapping the tie around his head. Sho pursed his lips as Jun tightened the makeshift blindfold.

"I have a feeling we'll be destroying a few things," he answered once he'd finished, thumb brushing against Sho's mouth, "complaints would not be welcome."

If Sho had an argument, it was lost to the moment, Jun's body pressing him closer and closer to their destination. He moaned as his body dipped, Jun's weight maneuvering him onto the desk, clutter falling over the side noisily. Jun tapped his chest twice, leaving him to safely remove the laptop and papers Sho had been so intently focused on before (it could have ruined the mood, but Jun knew when he turned around that his boss would still be blindfolded on the desk, and hell if that wasn't the hottest scenario he'd ever been placed in).

"Do what you want," Sho said in his sudden rush of nerves - Jun not at his side and actions unseen, a situation that left him completely vulnerable, "I'm tired of being in charge."

Jun hummed his sympathy, climbing over the man and pressing his knee against Sho's groin, enjoying the hiss of surprise that followed. It was a tough job, he wasn't entirely envied, but taking the lead was in Jun's nature and he could do so now. He enjoyed the tiny movements Sho made beneath him as he realized his pants were being removed, the shiver that ran through his body at each kiss Jun trailed against his skin.

"Done this before?" Jun asked, miscellaneous objects crashing into each other as he crawled forward. A pen rolled toward them, settling against Sho's side.

"You mean here? No, but - " Sho started, distracted by the sudden pinch of his nipple between Jun's fingers.

"Top right drawer," he finished in a higher pitch.

He groped Jun in search for something to hold onto, busying himself with the pants Jun had been ready to lose forever once he'd found them, yanking on the boxer briefs while he was at it. Jun tried to arch helpfully as he felt through the drawer for a condom and lube, amused by the fact that Sho was prepared for this at all. He came close to asking how long he'd been assuming someone would pounce on him at work, but changed his mind, unsure of how he'd react to the answer. He fell forward as Sho abandoned removing his pants all the way, lightly stroking Jun's now exposed erection and rocking up instinctively.

Jun slammed the drawer shut quickly, pulling back from Sho's touch briefly to remove his remaining clothing. He turned to Sho to do the same for him, index finger teasing the man's length as his underwear dropped somewhere beside them. Given their lack of time, it would have been easier not to discard their clothing completely, and this was probably not the most sanitary way of going about this, but Jun didn't care. Not when their bodies came flush together, friction building slowly as they moved.

"Come on," Sho grunted, lips smashing against Jun's lower neck, nipping and kissing until they attached to Jun's adam's apple and stayed there, sucking tenderly. Jun didn't blame him for being impatient. His eyes fluttered as he grabbed the lube and messily coated his fingers.

"C'mere," Jun commanded, nudging Sho's mouth toward his lips.

They were kissing properly, frantically by the time Jun's first finger pressed in, Sho's tongue retracing the top of Jun's mouth by the second. Sho's palms flattened against Jun's back, smoothly running down to Jun's ass and squeezing. Drinking in the younger man's moan, Sho relaxed and encouraged him forward.

Jun carefully placed the condom on himself, wiping his hand on the desk before guiding Sho's hands around his neck and entering him steadily. Sho exhaled loudly, one hand slipping, fingers curling against Jun's shoulder blade as the desk shifted beneath them.

Jun was sure that Sho had spoken once or twice, confessed his need as Jun grasped at his hips, complimented his work ethic sometime before Jun's thrusts became faster and harder and asked him not to hold back as his head tossed from side to side. But it didn't fully register; it was vague and lost within soft moans and pants for more.

"Sho-san," Jun let roll off his tongue, hand wrapping around the man's erection and pumping him to completion. It was unnecessary and new, maybe a little strange, but Sho smiled faintly as it reached his ears.

He sighed when he came, stroking Jun's hair and struggling to control his breathing as Jun thrust in faster for himself. A quiet cry escaped when he let go.

"Jun-kun," Sho teased, chuckling pleasantly as Jun pulled out and slumped beside him, not needing to see the man's face to know he was fully satisfied. They lay in silence a moment, hearts thumping in rhythm, the sound of employees returning to their desks outside the office a calm and familiar soundtrack.

"Get some pants on, you're so unprofessional," Jun said after a moment, smirking and handing Sho a tissue. The condom seemed out of place with the post-it notes as he tossed it away, but compared to the rest of the damage... well, it wasn't the most incriminating thing. Probably.

"You can't get a promotion until Ohno-san does," Sho informed him later, once they'd dressed and he'd removed his blindfold, retying it and letting it hang loose around his neck.

"Do I need to send him in here?" Jun asked, seriously doubting the possibility of anything happening soon, not without a push in the right direction.

Sho's eyes narrowed and Jun snorted, running a hand through his hair as the office door closed behind him. It wasn't the most discrete exit in the world, his appearance still somewhat disheveled and his lips clearly swollen, but it wouldn't be the last time he ended his lunch hour this way. He'd not gotten what he wanted just yet.

"Nino," he called cheerfully, waving the man over and wrapping an arm around his waist, "I hate to break it to you, but I lost."

Nino's shoulders hunched as he felt the warmth of Jun's body at his side, but his expression was far from disappointed.

"Come over tonight," he laughed, "I'll teach you how to cheat."


End file.
